


Far Above the Clouds [Art]

by the_genderman



Category: Captain America (Comics), Marvel (Comics), X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: Art, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:47:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26104450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_genderman/pseuds/the_genderman
Summary: Sam and Storm, stylized triangle art for the 2020 Marvel Fans for BLM auction.
Relationships: Ororo Munroe & Sam Wilson
Comments: 6
Kudos: 12





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LiquidLightz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiquidLightz/gifts).




	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now, with a second chapter showing the art the other way around.


End file.
